THE BEST PREDICTION OF WEATHER!!!
Predicting Weather Weather prediction has been on earth for quite long time. From the beginning of man kind, the one and only solution to predict weather was to look at the sky and see. Whether the sky has clouds and what color those clouds are, maybe white gray or black. Nowadays we have given names to the different cloud types : Cumulus, nimbus (rain bearing), cumulonimbus and cirrus (ice), Stratus (layered ). The height of the clouds is also a big factor to the weather prediction. When the clouds are up high (higher than normal) the weather will probably be good. When for some reason the clouds are lower than normal, it means that they are thick and have a higher chance of dropping some rain on earth in that area. One of the reasons that we have snow and rain and drought is because of cold and warm fronts. The cold front is cool mass of air that flows and replaces the warmer mass of air, which is found within a surface the part with low pressure. When we say low pressure, we mean that the warm air is rising, so there is more chance for rain in the future. On the other hand, we have the warm front that is causing high air pressure to go down to the ground rather than going up. After this has happened, the air reaches the ground and warms up. The clouds are not formed! That is why sometimes in the morning the grass is very wet and there is no cloud to see in the sky. The making of snow happens when a cold front hits a warm area. While, if it is opposite that the warm front overtakes the cold area the end result will probably be hail, thunderstorm, sleet or even heavy rain. High pressure bring for the most of the time nice weather. The pressure is caused by a warm front. The warm front is a transition zone between a mass of warm air and the colder air it is replacing. As the air warm up when it reach the ground no clouds are made. Since it is no clouds it cannot be any rain. When there are no clouds to keep the hot air in the temperature will go down. Norway is a country that lays in the polar region, but spite that it is a country whit okay weather. Thanks to the Gulf Stream we have good winters. The Gulf Stream are keeping the coast clear for ice even in the winter and are preventing the wind from getting colder. The stream is actually warming up the west coast. So longer in the country we see that the mountain are blocking the wind and it is getting really cold. It rains a lot more on the west coast of Norway because the clouds come from the coast and are really heavy. When they meat the mountains that separates west from east they need to drop the water to be able to get over the mountains. As you go further down in the country it gets colder and the air cannot hold as much moister. Siberia is a really cold country because the have a high-pressure during the winter. That cause clear skies and let all the heat escape. By: Jon Kvinnesland & Nikita Sukharev Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.